


Hiccup's Secret

by Goddess_Of_Fandoms



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/Goddess_Of_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup life was finally starting out as he hope. But what happen if got unexpected visit from someone and told Hiccup who he really is. How would Astrid react, how would Berk react to this? But how would Hiccup react when he finds out that someone in the Gods' past is rising to seek revenge and destroyed everything that Hiccup cares for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup's Secret

My life is amazing, I couldn't ask for anything better.

I helped my village understand that dragons are not a threat to us any more, and made peace with them. I have a awesome best friend named Toothless, and he's a dragon. One of the most rare dragons on Berk, I have the greatest girlfriend ever. You guessed it, my girlfriend is Astrid Hofferson! I've been in love with her ever since I could remember. And I am finally getting some good looks and muscles and luckily not getting a full grown beard.

See? My life is amazing, well until after a few months after my 16 birthday.

By then, I figured out who I really was.

 

_I was walking in the forest to get away from my father's lectures about being chief someday. I would have fly on Toothless but he wasn't in the mood for flying. Weird._

_During my walk in the forest a flash of lighting struck in front of me and I flew back a few feet and hit a tree._

_While I was rubbing my now bruised head I saw a cloud of smoke and a huge figured of a man._

_"Who are you?" I said in a sheepish way. Cut me some slack I was terrified!_

_Anyway, back to the huge man, he liked that he was in his late 50's or something. He was wearing an eye patch on his right eye, he had a white beard almost as long as my dad, he was paler than him, but he was bigger than my dad and/or anyone on Berk with slightly bigger muscles too. He had bear skin cape that almost went all the way down to his feet, a dark brown tunic, a huge leather belt with a strange silver symbol on it, leather kilt a.k.a man skirt, silver shoulder pads, and also a helmet on his head except his helmet had eagle wings on the sides instead of horns. But what really freaked me out is that he had a long three pointed spear that could pierce me easily and a big creepy black raven on his shoulder that was staring at me in the eye._

_"I am Odin the chief of Gods." He said in a rather loud voice._

_Well that explains the clothes and the creepy raven. But at this point I don't know weather to run, faint, or bow down. This was very difficult decision._

_''Wait what!? " I shouted, obviously I went with neither, well not yet._

_Odin rolled his eyes- well eye to be exact, "I don't think I have to repeat myself now do I?" I shook my head in response._

_"B-But why are you here exactly?" I stuttered out a bit._

_"Oh, right. Well I'm giving you you memory back as I promised." He said in a lighter tone this time._

_Woah, wait what's going on here? Please tell this is just a dream and by the time I wake up I'll be in my bed!_

_Odin place an image in front of me, it was a dragon flying in the night It was about 25 meters big, it had shiny midnight black scales that sorta sparkle when it hit the moonlight, it's wings were about as big as a Typhoonmerange but slightly bigger and thicker. It had black horns on it, sort of like a crown and some trailing down it's back to it's tail. It kind of looks familiar...._

_"Is that-" I said, but I was cut off by Odin, "You? Yes." Back with the loud tone again. Yay . . ._

_"I'm guessing your wondering how this all happening with being human and all, so let tell you and don't interrupt."_

_You would have cut me off anyway but I didn't say that because I really wanted to know who I was before and I didn't feel getting pierce by his spear._

_"Hiccup before you were human you used to be a great powerful dragon. You did not have a name but you were called Ríkr. You hated how the mortals treated the dragons, so you decided to start a war between them. The battle lasted longer than anyone has excepted it to be. As time past, the dragons and the mortals started to forget that you were the one who started it and battle began to be kill or be killed. It took me some time that you were the one who started this and so was Loki. He was the one who gave you the idea in the first place so he was punished as well by his brother Thor. Obviously, I was the one who gave you your punishment and it was to restart your life as mortal and fix this mess the hard way. You did better than I thought you would, so I decided to give you your memory back and your powers as well."_

_Memories of old past came flooding back to me slowly while Odin was talking. I don't know how I should feel about this, but all I know is, is that I'm mixed emotions about this. It might take me time to get used it. Probably not . . ._

_"But be warned, when you get angry your will transformed and scales will show on you arms. So be careful or else. Good luck."_

_"Yes, Odin."_

_After that Odin left , I fainted from all of this._

_When I woke up, I found myself in my room and on my bed. For a second I thought the entire memory was just a dream, until I looked at my hand. It had message written in charcoal and it said 'It wasn't a dream. - Odin P.S Look at you other hand.' I was shocked a bit and then looked at my other hand and it had a crummy drawing of a bird and under it said 'Look a birdie!'_

_. . . Really?_


End file.
